Pour l'Amour d'une Sorcière
by Hyllee
Summary: Hyppolie, sous elle, gémissait. Elle galopait depuis des heures, dans le crépuscule de la nuit, et semblait être à bout de forces. Elle se sentait comme prisonnière de la gaine de cuir qui lui rappelait sa temporaire difformité. Elle lui pesait presque autant que le ciel lourd qui menaçait de tomber sur elle. La jument ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle devait s'arrêter.
1. Chapter 1

_The Legend of Zelda_ _:_ **Pour l'Amour d'une Sorcière.**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Disclaimer : **Jun est un personnage de ma création. Les autres appartiennent à l'univers magique de _The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess. _Pour l'instant, les lieux eux aussi sont issus de ce monde. Une note sera insérée dans le cas où certaines situations se passeraient dans un endroit de ma propre invention.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hyppolie, sous elle, gémissait. Elle galopait depuis des heures, dans le crépuscule de la nuit, et semblait être à bout de forces. Sa cavalière lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille qu'elles n'en avaient plus pour longtemps, qu'elles pourraient bientôt profiter d'un lit et d'une table. La croupière reliant la selle et la queue indisposait la jument. Elle se sentait comme prisonnière de la gaine de cuir qui lui rappelait sa temporaire difformité. Elle lui pesait presque autant que le ciel lourd qui menaçait de tomber sur elle. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle devait s'arrêter.

Jun, cramponnée à son encolure, la suppliait de s'accrocher encore un peu. Elle voyait à quelques envolées d'oiseau les contours du village où elles feraient escale. La jeune fille était épuisée. Elle avait passé la journée à sillonner les terres d'Hyrule, à la recherche de ce maudit village. La carte que lui avait remise Ashei était erronée, ou trop ancienne, et elles avaient passé trop de temps sur de mauvaises routes. A présent que la nuit était tombée, la fatigue se faisait d'autant plus ressentir qu'elles n'étaient plus loin de leur destination, mais de savoir qu'il restait encore un peu de chemin à parcourir leur ôtait leurs dernières forces, au lieu de les pousser à accélérer leur allure pour en finir plus rapidement.

Jun ferma les yeux. Juste quelques secondes. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle ne pensa plus à rien. Et ces quelques secondes suffirent à faire chanceler Hyppolie qui, morte de fatigue, s'écroula sur le tapis d'humus et de fleurs fanées. La secousse éveilla la jeune fille, prise de panique. Elle descendit de sa monture et tenta par les mots et les caresses de la faire se relever : mais la jument restait inerte, haletante. Ne sachant que faire, Jun se mit à trembler. Elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide, mais sa voix était rauque, et ne porterait pas assez loin pour être entendue. Le village semblait s'éloigner à mesure que les étoiles s'éteignaient. En dernier espoir, Jun parvint à faire rouler Hyppolie sur le flanc, afin qu'elle se repose au moins jusqu'à ce que la nuit disparaisse. Elle craignait d'avoir poussée la jument dans ses limites et qu'au réveil, celle-ci en montre des séquelles.

Alors, les mains tremblantes et bleuies par le froid et la peur, Jun retira sa cape sombre pour la déposer sur son amie, et se lova à son ventre chaud et lourd, signe que la jument attendait un heureux événement. Elle tâcha de chasser de son esprit les idées horribles qui s'y immisçaient. Le petit poulain n'avait pas souffert de cette course effrénée. Et Hyppolie non plus. Caressant la chair rassurante du cheval, Jun parvint à trouver le sommeil après de nombreuses minutes. Elle se dit que demain serait un autre jour, et qu'il lui réserverait de nombreuses surprises. De bonnes et nombreuses surprises.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

« Papa, papa ! Réveille-toi ! La sorcière a tué le cheval ! Viens voir !

Le père en question grommela, roula sur le dos et finit par céder. Sa fille avait eu raison de ses derniers rêves. Il passa ses longues mains basanées sur son visage mat avant de se lever, tapotant la tête de Louda, qui était ce matin d'une furieuse excitation. Il s'apprêtait à la faire déjeuner – fruits frais, œufs à la coque sur un lit d'herbes comestibles – lorsque celle-ci intervint de nouveau, la voix coléreuse et néanmoins impatiente.

- Papa, papa ! La sorcière a tué le cheval, viens, viens ! »

Elle le tirait par la manche, l'entraînant vers le dehors. L'homme capitula de nouveau et, dans un soupir, se laissa conduire par la petite fille. Il se demandait ce que son imagination lui avait laissé entrevoir, cette fois-ci. La veille, elle l'avait éveillé pour lui montrer qu'un monstre avait dévoré les poules. Sans s'inquiéter, son père lui avait expliqué qu'elles étaient rentrées dans leur petite cabane, et que le monstre en question était le coq, fier animal aux longues plumes rouges et noires, qui veillait sur ses petites protégées à la nuit tombée.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Louda ait eu raison, cette fois-ci. Il se précipita sur ladite sorcière lorsque Louda, apeurée et compatissante, se jeta sur Hyppolie, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et caressant son chanfrein avec détermination. « Pauvre, pauvre cheval… » pleurnicha-t-elle en passant un doigt sur les naseaux froids et immobiles de la jument. Son père, après avoir secoué la tête, faisant comprendre à son enfant qu'il était trop tard, tenta de réveiller la silhouette blonde, enveloppée dans les pans d'une cape sombre, telle une sorcière. La petite fille avait certainement cru en voyant son habit qu'elle était bel et bien descendue d'un balai, et avait tué cette pauvre bête sans pitié. Il se demanda comment un cheval et sa probable cavalière étaient arrivés jusqu'ici sans faire le moindre bruit. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, et le moindre soubresaut l'éveillait à coup sûr. Cette demoiselle était donc sans doute un peu sorcière, pour avoir pénétré Cocorico dans le plus grand silence.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Jun avait mal dormi. Sa nuit avait été parsemée de cauchemars, et elle ne parvenait pas à en réchapper. Elle était comme prisonnière de ses rêves horribles. Elle se voyait, blanche et immuable, spectatrice de la mort de sa seule amie, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour la sauver. Elle regardait s'éteindre la flamme rouge dans les yeux sombres de sa jument et celle tout aussi vive de son enfant, qui n'aurait connu que l'intérieur de sa mère. Elle s'agitait, criait, en vain. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cette geôle. Elle crut un instant y rester enfermée à tout jamais, et son cœur se souleva. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'éveilla, sans penser une seule seconde qu'elle regretterait bientôt de ne pas être restée dans son sommeil.

Elle fut bien étonnée de voir devant elle le visage affable et doux d'un homme assez âgé, aux longs cheveux noirs. Il avait la peau mate, et le soleil qui inondait l'endroit où elle se trouvait lui indiqua qu'il devait sa jolie couleur à l'astre lumineux. Il avait des lèvres pleines et de grands yeux amicaux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les siens tout à fait – elle s'était tout d'abord contenté de ciller – il la releva doucement, l'aidant à se tenir droite et à ne pas chanceler. En tournant la tête, Jun avait entr'aperçu une petite fille, aux cheveux noirs coupés en forme de carré, aux yeux tout aussi sombres, et à l'expression d'une terreur mélangée à la tristesse. Elle n'avait pas encore compris la raison de sa tristesse.

Le grand homme plaça ses longues mains sur les épaules de Jun et la regarda longuement. Il la trouva plutôt jolie, sans pourtant savoir quel était vraiment son âge. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, mais paraissait ne plus être adolescente. Son visage impassible le laissa cependant assez sévère. Il se demandait comment certaines personnes parviennent à dissimuler leurs émotions, à les garder secrètes et bien enfermées derrière un masque. Il lui parla de choses sans grand intérêt, lui posa des questions aussi simples que : « Quel est ton nom ? D'où viens-tu ? ». Et Jun répondait avec honnêteté, sans exprimer le moindre sentiment. Ce n'est que lorsque la petite Louda cria que son expression se bouleversa, qu'elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, et à quel point elle regrettait de s'être éveillée :

« Le ventre bouge ! Papa, regarde, la sorcière a fait bougé le ventre ! »

Jun se détourna aussitôt de l'homme et considéra l'enfant. Elle était vêtue d'habits simples, aux couleurs des plaines désertiques de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne se doutait pas être parvenue à destination. Elle ne se doutait pas que l'enfant d'Hyppolie ne demandait qu'à sortir, mais que se mère ne pourrait le mettre au monde. Lorsqu'elle comprit l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa jument, Jun tomba brusquement pour s'accroupir au pied de sa jument, dans la même position que Louda. La tête de la jeune fille surpassait très nettement celle de l'enfant, qui caressait l'animal, les yeux mouillés. Jun ne réussit pas à pleurer sur le sort de son amie. Son inquiétude résidait dans celui du poulain, qui s'agitait dans les entrailles de sa défunte mère. Il risquait de perdre la vie à tout instant.

De nouveau prise de panique, Jun posa les mains sur le flanc d'Hyppolie, tentant de percevoir le pouls du petit cheval. Il était faible : l'animal s'agitait et s'épuisait. Ne sachant que faire, Jun se tourna vers l'homme qui hocha la tête. Il leur ordonna de le laisser seul, qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour sauver l'enfant. D'abord réticente à l'idée d'abandonner l'unique descendance de son amie, Jun se résolut à le laisser entre les mains habiles de l'homme, et se laissa conduire par Louda à l'intérieur de la petite maison. La petite fille, en voyant la sorcière impuissante, se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une sorcière, mais une fée habillée comme telle. Une sorcière n'est jamais triste, elle ne regrette jamais d'avoir tué un cheval. Et une sorcière n'est pas blonde, et n'a pas la peau si claire. En prenant sa main froide, la petite fille s'était dit qu'elle était vulnérable, et qu'elle était seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle l'avait donc amenée dans sa chambre et lui avait montré son plus gros secret : une boîte de chocolats dissimulée sous une planche branlante du parquet. Même son père n'était pas au courant de sa cachotterie. Ces chocolats étaient réservés aux amis, et la fée était une amie.

Louda était seule. Il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants qu'elle à Cocorico, et elle s'ennuyait très souvent, parce que son père n'avait pas toujours le temps de jouer avec elle. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle pourrait faire la rencontre d'autres enfants, qui accepteraient de partager ses chocolats. En attendant, elle avait la chance de pouvoir en donner à une fée. La fée avait souri en saisissant le chocolat. Elle l'avait regardée de ses grands yeux verts et l'avait sorti de son petit papier, avant de le manger doucement, se laissant envahir par l'arôme délicieux du bonbon. Louda avait ri : ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fée venue sur un cheval avalait un chocolat avec l'unique enfant du prêtre d'un village presque fantôme.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Le jour était déjà bien avancé lorsque l'homme au teint basané rentra chez lui. Il veilla à ne pas faire de bruit, de peur de déranger sa fille et la dénommée Jun, et de devoir répondre à leurs questions. Il était épuisé. Si l'on lui avait annoncé, un jour, qu'il devrait mettre au monde, seul et sans le moindre outil, un poulain orphelin qui risquait de connaître le même sort que sa mère, il n'y aurait pas cru. Quelle étrange situation pour un prêtre, père de famille, exerçant dans un petit village où ne vivaient que sa fille et lui, un vieil homme vendeur de bombes – et absent pour le moment - ainsi que quelques poules ! Il ne rêvait que d'une chose en cet instant : boire une tasse de thé bien chaude et se mettre au lit. Hélas, Louda, qui commençait à avoir faim et ne voulait pas abuser de ses chocolats, ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle déboula dans la cuisine comme un boulet de canon et se rua sur son père. Aussitôt, et comme l'homme s'y attendait, elle ouvrit la bouche et l'assaillit de questions :

« Papa, papa ! Alors, c'est une fille ? Dis, dis, on pourra le garder ? Et la fée, elle peut dormir dans ma chambre ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Est-ce que le poulain peut dîner dans la maison ?

Le prêtre Reynald se massa les tempes et se tira une chaise. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il se sentit infiniment soulagé lorsque Jun fit son entrée et dit d'une voix douce à la petite fille :

- Allons, viens ma puce. Ton papa est très fatigué, laisse-le donc se reposer un peu. Nous pourrons aller voir l'enfant tout à l'heure.

Et elle la gratifia d'un joli sourire (qui pourtant cachait une profonde tristesse et une reconnaissance douloureuse). L'homme se dit alors que sa fille n'avait pas tout à fait tort, en l'appelant la fée. Hormis le capuchon noir qu'elle avait amené avec elle, ses cheveux blonds, sa voix et ses mimiques faisaient d'elle une ravissante demoiselle, douce et délicate. Elle ferait une amie parfaite pour Louda, si elle acceptait de rester un peu ici, à Cocorico : mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, il attendrait le moment venu pour en discuter avec elle, et avec sa fille. Il put donc profiter d'un instant de répit, au cours duquel il se prépara une tisane à base de feuilles de tilleul, qui tombaient lentement non loin de là, près de la montagne de la Mort. Il songea qu'il ferait prochainement visiter les lieux à Jun, pour que celle-ci se familiarise avec l'endroit et voie de ses propres yeux les merveilles qu'offrait le petit village. Les plaines ensablées sur lesquelles se reflétait le soleil, le lac enchanté à l'intérieur de la grotte, le peuple Goron, qui vivait sur la montagne, mais aussi le cimetière, les sources chaudes au-dessus des maisons vides. Il espérait secrètement que la jeune fille apprécie le village, et accepte d'y rester. Ainsi, peut-être celui-ci se repeuplerait-il doucement, pour retrouver la prospérité d'antan.

Il souffla sur la tasse et but une gorgée. L'arôme délicat et à la fois amer du tilleul l'apaisa. Il se dit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien, que grâce à lui une vie avait été sauvée. Le petit poulain était magnifique : une robe baie brûlée, presque noire. C'était un mâle, déjà fier et rapide. Il était en train de se reposer, près du poulailler. Un enclos avait été aménagé autrefois pour accueillir la jument du Héros qui avait sauvé le village des monstres du crépuscule. Qu'était devenu ce jeune homme ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on n'avait eu de nouvelles. Il devait probablement jouir de la paix et de la tranquillité de Toal, à l'heure qu'il est.

Après sa tisane, Reynald se sentit soudain drôlement soulagé, et revigoré. Il était plein d'une énergie nouvelle, étrangement paradoxale. Le tilleul aurait dû le plonger tout à fait dans le sommeil, au lieu de quoi il paraissait avoir dormi durant de longues heures. Il se leva de la chaise et alla rejoindre sa fille, qui montrait – non sans fierté – ses jouets de bois, confectionnés par son père, à Jun. La jeune fille les regardait longtemps, interrogeait sur le nom de cette poupée, sur les habitudes alimentaires de cette marionnette, et l'enfant répondait en riant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à baptiser la poupée. Jun mimait l'étonnement et expliquait avec les yeux pétillants que toutes ses poupées à elle portaient le même nom : Hyppolie. Et lorsque Louda demanda pourquoi, Jun se sentit soudain douloureuse, prise d'une violente nostalgie. Puis elle avoua qu'elle avait toujours aimé ce prénom, et que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait appelé sa jument. Louda répliqua avec un « oh ! » plein de remords. Alors Jun, pour ne pas mettre la petite fille à l'aise, éclatait d'un rire faux et qui pourtant sonnait très juste à l'oreille, et faisait mine d'écraser une larme sur sa joue, comme pour signifier qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Et Reynald observait la scène douloureusement, percevant dans les paroles et le ton de la jeune fille le mensonge et la volonté de bien faire. Il se dit que ses premières impressions avait été les bonnes, que Jun portait un masque, et cherchait en permanence à dissimuler ses émotions. Il se racla soudain la gorge, pour annoncer sa présence. Louda le gratifia d'un grand sourire et courut dans ses bras, tandis que la jeune fille – qui s'était accroupie au milieu des jouets – se releva doucement, étirant à son tour la commissure de ses lèvres. L'homme prit une inspiration et déclara :

« Le petit poulain va bien, venez vite le voir !

Louda entra dans une excitation caractéristique des enfants de son âge et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'extérieur. Elle appelait à tout instant :

- Dépêchez-vous, dépêchez-vous !

Et les deux autres arrivaient en souriant, impatients comme pouvaient l'être deux êtres humains à l'idée pour l'une de voir à quoi ressemblait ce qui serait l'unique descendance de son Hyppolie, et pour l'autre de regarder si tout allait bien. Ils marchèrent peu de temps, pour arriver jusqu'à un enclos de bois brut, dans lequel s'était assis un petit cheval foncé, un peu malingre au milieu de toute cette paille.

Louda trépignait et tapait des mains. Son père la réprimanda un peu, lui demandant de bien vouloir cesser ce bruit, qu'il risquait d'effrayer le poulain. Jun prit alors Louda par la main et les deux amies pénétrèrent dans ce qui était le nouveau logis de l'animal. La petite fille eut l'honneur de lui donner sa première caresse, et la bête sembla heureuse des câlins que lui donnait l'enfant. C'est alors que Louda demanda à Jun, restée un peu en retrait de peur de gêner le poulain :

- Dis, Jun, comment tu vas l'appeler ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un nom. Et lorsqu'elle le murmura du bout des lèvres en penchant la tête de côté, comme l'aurait fait un enfant souriant, annonçant à l'un de ses parents qu'à présent, la poupée porterait ce nom, Louda eut cette expression amusée et joyeuse. Elle sourit très sincèrement, recommençant de caresser le petit poulain et répéta pour ce dernier :

- Hyppolite, ça te plait, n'est-ce pas ? Hyppolite, comme c'est joli, pour un cheval comme toi ! Tu verras, tu seras très heureux. Tu auras ce que tu voudras, et quand tu seras grand, je monterai sur ton dos !

Et Louda regardait Jun, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation. Et Jun souriait toujours en hochant la tête, comblée par ce nouveau cheval, oubliant presque la douleur et la souffrance qui se manifestaient en elle, à l'idée que la mère du précité ait souffert à ses dernières heures, et n'eut le temps de jouir de la naissance de son enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Disclaimer : **Jun est un personnage de ma création. Les autres appartiennent à l'univers magique de _The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess. _Pour l'instant, les lieux eux aussi sont issus de ce monde. Une note sera insérée dans le cas où certaines situations se passeraient dans un endroit de ma propre invention.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Louda posa sa main sur Hyppolite. Elle sentit le contact chaud de son échine sur sa paume et se dit qu'elle aimerait bien, à son tour, avoir un cheval à elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son père – jusque là resté un peu en retrait, silencieux – qui comprit à ses yeux son désir. Il ne cilla point, de manière à faire entendre à la petite fille qu'il prendrait le temps d'y réfléchir.

L'enfant sourit, regardant Jun qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis quelques minutes. Elle lui trouva l'air un peu changé, les yeux plus rieurs, alors qu'elle caressait l'encolure d'Hyppolite. La jeune fille avait un peu chaud, son maillot de corps resserré autour de sa poitrine comme un long ruban blanc. Il était composé d'un assemblage de bandes claires, qu'elle entrelaçait pour former un habit résistant à la froideur de l'hiver. Elle n'avait pas prévu le soleil de plomb qui illuminait le ciel de Cocorico.

Elle s'éventa, et son geste n'échappa pas à la fillette qui s'empressa de lui demander :

« Jun, tu as chaud ? »

Et la jeune fille de répondre :

« Oui, un peu. Je pense qu'il serait sage de rentrer à l'intérieur, le soleil est fort aujourd'hui. »

Louda rit, imitée par son père. Cueillant une larme au bord de son œil noir, l'homme expliqua de sa voix grave et claire :

« Le soleil est toujours fort, à Cocorico. Nous, nous y sommes habitués. Regarde-nous, notre peau est résistante, tandis que la tienne est celle des Hyruliens qui restent à l'ombre toute l'année. Rentre t'abriter, ou tu risques de ne plus pouvoir bouger. »

Jun hocha la tête avec un demi sourire. Il était vrai que sa peau était très blanche, comme celle de la plupart des femmes d'Hyrule qui préfèrent l'obscurité de leur demeure à la clarté du dehors. Elle n'eut cependant pas la présence d'esprit d'avouer au prêtre qu'elle ne venait pas d'Hyrule. Il avait sans doute pensé, à la voir ainsi, blanche et aux oreilles lancéolées - avec un cheval qui plus est - qu'elle ne pouvait provenir d'autre part que de la Citadelle ou de ses environs.

Elle s'exécuta cependant, bientôt suivie de Louda, tandis que son père restait avec le poulain, levant son visage vers le soleil haut et chaud, jouissant de ses rayons opalescents, de sa lumière irisée et ne regrettant pour rien au monde d'avoir préféré la chaleur de Cocorico aux autres climats des alentours.

Louda prit la main de Jun et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit une armoire de bois posée à côté de son lit, sur laquelle reposaient un coffre fermé et quelques poupées de porcelaine, et en sortit un matelas épais, un drap de couleur claire et un oreiller blanc. Jun se demanda comment une armoire d'apparence si petite avait pu contenir toutes ces choses d'un volume si important.

Aidée de la fillette, elle installa sa couchette près de celle de Louda, mit les draps et posa le coussin. Le lit de Louda était bien surélevé comparé à celui de Jun, aussi la petite enfant proposa-t-elle à la fée de dormir dans sa couche. Mais Jun refusa toujours, déclarant que ce lit serait bien plus confortable que les autres couchettes qu'elle avait improvisées. Elle raconta à la fillette qu'il lui arrivait de dormir sur l'herbe, et de s'éveiller toute humide de rosée. Parfois encore, elle couchait sur la pierre froide d'une grotte sombre, où le soleil ne s'infiltrait jamais. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se lovait à la chair chaude de sa regrettée Hyppolie et s'endormait dans la douceur de sa peau caressante. Louda lui demanda alors :

« Tu as beaucoup voyagé Jun ?

— Oui, Louda. Mais pas encore suffisamment pour en être lassée.

— Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? (Louda posait très souvent cette question. Ne connaissant de la vie que ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre par son père, elle était curieuse de savoir comment vivaient les autres, si ce qu'ils faisaient leur plaisait, parfois même si elle pourrait être capable de vivre ainsi, elle aussi.)

— Est-ce que tu aimes découvrir de nouvelles choses ? demanda alors Jun.

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis contente, oui, quand papa me dit quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Je suis tentée d'aller voir par moi-même si c'est vrai. Et c'est toujours le cas, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire, plissant les yeux, pensant à cette fois où Reynald lui avait confié que la poule dorée du poulailler était capable de pondre plus de dix œufs en une seule journée. Elle s'était approchée de son nid et l'avait regardée faire, toute la journée. Et à la nuit tombée, elle avait cueilli une douzaine d'œufs brillants.

— Alors en ce cas, oui, c'est une bonne chose. Quand tu voyages, tu ne te demandes pas si tu trouveras à manger le soir, si tu dormiras confortablement. Tu es sans cesse assailli par les questions. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dans ce genre-là ? Et tu es le seul à pouvoir y répondre. Voyager, c'est apprendre à découvrir. C'est comme si, un matin, tu choisissais de faire quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire. C'est comme si tu décidais d'aller plonger dans une mare, alors que la neige vient de tomber, et que tu ne sais pas nager. Tu découvres alors à quel point c'est bon, de sentir l'eau contre sa peau, de comprendre combien elle peut être froide en hiver, d'avoir peur de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir, d'agiter ses pieds dans le vide inconnu de ce qui se passe en dessous. Oui, c'est ça voyager. C'est ne pas avoir peur de ce que l'on ne connaît pas, et apprendre à l'aimer, tout simplement.

— Alors, tu ne connais pas le soleil ?

— Pas d'aussi chaud en tout cas ! rit Jun. De tous les endroits que j'ai visités, Cocorico est le premier village où j'ai eu vraiment chaud, et où cette chaleur m'a épuisée.

— Moi, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

— Parce que tu vis ici depuis ta naissance, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fini par t'habituer à cette chaleur, qui est toujours là, finalement. Je t'envie, tu sais. J'aurais bien du mal à visiter ton pays avec cette température.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas y aller cette nuit ? La nuit, il fait froid, j'ai même un peu peur, c'est pour ça que papa ne veut pas que j'y aille seule.

— Crois-tu qu'il accepterait que tu viennes avec moi ? »

Louda hocha la tête, regardant par la petite fenêtre en forme de hublot – seule source de lumière de la chambre - qui envoyait dans la chambre une boule de lumière rouge et douce. Un barreau la traversait à la verticale. Jun se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu lumière si douce. Ses reflets irisés, chatoyants et délicats, sa couleur rassurante… Cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la plupart des couchers de soleil auxquels elle avait assisté.

Au même instant, le prêtre frappa à la porte. Le bois de chêne résonna quelques secondes, et Louda cria :

« On arrive, papa ! »

Avant d'expliquer à Jun qui la regardait avec un air interrogateur :

« Nous allons manger, j'espère que tu as faim ! »

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

La tablée pépiait joyeusement. Reynald avait préparé avec amour un repas des plus gastronomiques. Dans leurs assiettes, Jun et Louda pouvaient contempler à loisir et avec des paillettes dans les yeux, trois œufs de cuccos cuits au plat, découpés en forme de triangle, disposés au nord, à l'est et à l'ouest de l'assiette, couchés sur un lit de saumon fumé (pêché aux alentours du Lac Hylia), tranché aux dimensions du plat et agrémenté d'une couche de crème fraîche épaisse, en provenance du Ranch Lon Lon.

Les deux demoiselles se régalaient en riant, alors que le crépuscule tombait doucement sur la pièce. Le prêtre alla chercher une lanterne dans un coffre de bois, à un bout de la cuisine, et la plaça sur la table. Sa lumière froide éblouit Jun quelques instants, mais la jeune fille finit par s'y habituer, et le repas se termina sur une étrange conversation.

« Dis-moi, Jun, que viens-tu faire ici ? avait demandé le prêtre.

— Je voyage, tout simplement.

— Tu « voyages » ? Et tu n'étais jamais venue ici auparavant ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air dubitatif.

— Non, jamais.

— Qu'as-tu déjà visité ?

— Les terres de Latouane et le domaine Zora.

— Tu as pu te rendre en Latouane, par les temps qui courent ?

— C'était il y a longtemps. Il y a deux ans je crois.

— Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe, à Latouane ? avait demandé Louda.

— Rien, ma chérie.

— Je veux savoir ! S'il te plait !

— Comme tu veux. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as peur, cette nuit.

— Cette nuit, je fais visiter le village à Jun ! »

L'homme regarda tour à tour Louda et Jun et secoua la tête en souriant. Puis, il reprit le fil de la conversation.

« Link y a été envoyé il y a de cela quelques mois. D'après ce que je sais, il y vivrait un monstre gigantesque, noir et terrifiant. On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Link… »

Louda poussa un cri et courut se réfugier derrière la chaise de Jun. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le prêtre qui étouffa un rire. La petite enfant était effrayée.

« Allons, que tu es impressionnable et crédule, Louda ! Bien sûr que nous avons des nouvelles de Link. Il serait retourné dans son village le mois dernier. Il est venu à bout du monstre, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il n'en reste pas un autre. Qui sait ? Personne n'avait vu le premier arriver…

— Un monstre à Latouane ? Cela paraît presque insensé, remarqua Jun. Des terres si paisibles…

— C'est souvent aux endroit où l'on s'y attend le moins que surviennent des événements étranges. Aussi ne serais-je pas étonné qu'il y ait un monstre ici, à Cocorico. »

De nouveau, Louda prit peur et poussa un cri strident. Cette fois-ci, elle se blottit dans les membres de Jun, qui lui caressa la tête en la rassurant :

« Voyons, ton père plaisante, tu le vois bien ! fit-elle en désignant le prêtre qui riait de nouveau, se tenant les côtes.

— Mais… C'est possible. J'ai vu un monstre s'attaquer aux poules, il y a quelques jours.

— Louda, je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était le coq, s'énerva l'homme.

— Non, pas ce soir-là. Une nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis allée dans l'église pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, et d'un coup, quelque chose est passé derrière la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas vu à quoi il ressemblait, mais brusquement, l'église est devenue très froide, et les lumières se sont éteintes. J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit, puis plus rien.

— Ce devait être le vent, déclara Reynald en mettant fin à la conversation. Allez vous préparer maintenant. J'aimerais que vous soyez rentrées dans deux heures au plus, ou bien vous ne pourrez pas vous lever demain matin. »

Louda se leva du giron de Jun et alla embrasser son père sur le front. Puis elle saisit sur une poutre sa petite écharpe rouge et un manteau de la même couleur. Elle s'y emmitoufla et se sentit instantanément rassurée. L'étoffe de son blouson paraissait avoir été cousue dans un nuage, tant le tissu était doux et léger sur sa peau. Reynald proposa une écharpe de laine sombre à Jun, que la jeune fille accepta, avant de passer sur son maillot de rubans blancs sa longue cape noire. Louda songea alors qu'il suffisait d'un capuchon de la couleur de la nuit pour changer n'importe qui en sorcier ou sorcière.

La porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit sur une nuit parsemée d'étoiles. En passant le seuil, Louda se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu nuit si éclairée, ni lune si belle dans le ciel crépusculaire. L'air était doux, quoique bien plus frais que tout à l'heure, et Jun en semblait ravie.

D'un geste de la main, les deux demoiselles saluèrent Reynald et lui promirent de rentrer dans une heure ou deux. « Le temps de montrer du pays à Jun » dit Louda en serrant son écharpe autour de son cou. La petite fille avait un peu peur. Elle se demandait si elles n'allaient pas faire de mauvaise rencontre, mais surtout, elle craignait que Jun ne fut déçue, parce que Cocorico était bien simple, bien peu attrayant pour quiconque y résidait.

Elle donna la main à la jeune fille et l'entraîna dans le chemin de poussière grise. Jun sentit la moiteur de la main de Louda, et rassura la petite fille sur l'absence de monstres. « Il n'y a aucun risque. » dit-elle encore, songeant avec douleur que c'était ce qu'elle avait assuré à Ashei en quittant la Citadelle, le jour de son départ.

Brusquement, Louda interrompit les pensées de Jun :

« Regarde, ici, c'est chez Crahmé. »

Jun regarda la maison pointée par Louda. Elle était toute de bois brute, de petite taille, similaire à celle de Louda. Son toit de planches semblait avoir été reconstruit plusieurs fois, et la suie noire qui couvrait les murs justifia l'explication de la petite fille :

« Crahmé est un vendeur de bombes. Il ne fait pas vraiment fortune, alors il a toujours beaucoup de bombes en réserve. Il arrive fréquemment qu'il en explose quelques unes. Papa n'aime pas beaucoup ça, il craint qu'un jour le feu ravage entièrement sa maison et qu'il ait du mal à tout reconstruire.

— Est-ce que ce Crahmé vit là, en ce moment ?

— Non, je crois qu'il est parti en voyage. Lui aussi aime découvrir de nouvelles choses, sourit-elle en regardant les yeux verts de Jun.

— En voyage ? questionna la jeune fille.

— A Toal, a dit papa. Tu sais où c'est, toi, Toal ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » avoua Jun en secouant la tête, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin. Sur sa droite, Jun pouvait apercevoir les ruines d'autres maisons, semblant inhabitées. Elle se rappela que Reynald lui avait dit qu'ils étaient les seuls – avec Crahmé – à résider encore à Cocorico. Les petits squelettes de bois lui firent mal au cœur. Un village si paisible, si calme… Elle comprit soudain les peurs de Louda. Un village fantôme n'est guère rassurant, pour une enfant de son âge.

A gauche, Jun se vit indiquer le magasin de bombes dudit Crahmé, dont l'enseigne « **Chez Crahmé** » avait elle aussi subi l'usure du temps et les déflagrations des bombes. Elle sourit en entendant Louda lui raconter qu'un matin, l'homme était sorti de sa maison en caleçon, avec le bout des moustaches tout brûlé.

Louda et Jun marchèrent encore un peu, suivant toujours le long et droit chemin de sable poussiéreux. A un moment, Louda cria : « Stop ! » et lui désigna, sur la droite, le cimetière de Cocorico. Louda avait toujours eu peur de ce cimetière, mais elle avait très envie de montrer à sa nouvelle amie quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Elle entraîna Jun derrière elle et s'arrêta brusquement devant une tombe de granit noir, où des lettres un peu effacées laissaient lire :

_« Ci-gît, Anju._

_Priez pour elle. »_

« C'est maman, expliqua Louda, elle élevait les poules, avant. Je ne l'ai pas connue. Papa m'a dit qu'elle était morte à ma naissance. Je suis très triste de ne pas l'avoir rencontrée. Mais papa me raconte toujours beaucoup de choses sur elle, alors je n'y pense pas. »

Jun sourit, caressant la main de la fillette. Mais la petite enfant n'était pas triste d'avoir raconté cela à Jun, et elle lui montra à présent la haute et grande église blanche de Cocorico. C'était probablement ce dont elle était la plus fière. Le bâtiment se découpait dans la nuit comme un nuage. Il avait la couleur du lait Lon Lon et sa majesté lui donnait l'air d'avoir été fraîchement construite. En foulant le seuil de l'église, Jun songea qu'elle n'avait jamais passé la porte d'une église. Elle était follement excitée à l'idée de découvrir ce que celle-ci dissimulait, sous sa haute voûte claire.


End file.
